


Linking the First Flame

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Aftercare, Breastplay, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Cowgirl, Creampie, Cum Eating, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Knotting, Lore - Freeform, Missionary Position, Penis Enlargement, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, cum on tits, impreg, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: Thine task is simple, so listen well, chosen undead.  Thou must go far and wide, and collect the lord souls throughout Lordran.  The souls held by the forebearers of old.Gravelord Nito.  The Witch of Izalith.  The four kings of New Londo, who wert blessed to inheriteth but fledgling shards of father's soul.  And of course, our former confidant, Seath the Scaleless.  All of their souls art required to complete thine destiny.Once whole, the lord souls shall be taken into my body, and thereafter my loins shall become fertile . . . and well worthy of receiving an heir to the throne.Thou shalt provideth such an heir, with nay but thine fertile essence.  And when it is done . . . when I brim with both the lord souls and thy seed . . . I shall bestow upon thee rewards found only in thine dreams.I shall remove the curse that binds thee to this world.  Thine dark sign shall plague thee no more, and thou shall be allowed to depart from this world, with honor in tact.  Is this an agreeable compromise to thee?
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Gwynevere
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Linking the First Flame

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+.
> 
> ==========
> 
> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Lordran: Lord-Ran
> 
> Anor Londo: æ-Nor Lawn-Doh
> 
> ==========
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(compassionate tone)  
Oh chosen undead. Thou hath journeyed far. Please, showeth me the fruits of thine labor.

[gasp]

(impressed tone)  
Magnificent! Thou hast collected *all* the lord souls. Indeed, a worthy successor thou shalt provide. My patience was not for nil. [gentle sigh] Now, chosen undead, deliver the lord souls to me. I shall take them into my hearty bosom, and inheriteth the world's fire.

[long shuddering sigh as you absorb the lord souls]

To think, in thy travels thou hath resisted temptations most impure. Harlots, temptresses, and wanton whores. Those feeble virgins, *begging* to be deflowered. And in thine undefiled conquest, thou hath emerged triumphant. Thou wast offered many a chance to profane thine honor, and at each and every juncture, thou stoodeth firm and held thyself in check, without falter.

[soft sigh]

All for mine own sake, for the people of Lordran, and for the eternal reign of the age of fire. I can hardly thank thee enough. Thou hath earned thine just rewards. Thine abstinence, hitherto unspoilt, shall stand no longer. I shall take thy seed into my womb, abetted by the lord souls' essence, and provide thee a child worthy of succeeding my father.

And in return, for thy service and sacrifice, I shall remove the curse that plagues thee. Thy dark sign shall mark thee no more and, in time, thou shalt feel the sweet release of death, and be born again no longer. Thine eternal torment wilt cometh to its end, and thou shalt be one with the sunlight for evermore.

(short pause)

Oh chosen undead, please remove thy cumbersome armor and join me on the bedding. I shall taketh good care of thee, rest assured. Thou shalt suffer no more at the hands and claws of Lordran's wretched foulness. No, indeed, thou shall stay at my side henceforth, here, in mighty Anor Londo. Tis a home to thee, whence thine every need shall be provided. Now, tarry where thou stands no longer. Disrobe and come hither, child.

{sound of armor being shed}

[soft sigh]

Now, formalities aside, I should like to engage in coitus with thee. My body is large, and ripened by the lord souls' fruitful caress, I shall bear thee a strong and worthy heir. Chosen undead, I beseech thee, *rip* the cloth from my body and *ravage* me as you would a bitch in heat. Take me as thy lover, and *fill* me with the souls thou hath reserved for my waiting womb!

{ripping sound}

[shocked gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Oh~! Thou hath revealed my tender breasts! What dost thou hope to wrest from me? Art thou intentions pure? Or dost thou wish to soil me like an unclean whore?

[soft moans as he begins to kiss and caress your breasts]

(seductive tone)  
Yes. Yes. Yes. I expected nothing less from thee. [moan] Thou art squeezing . . . and massaging with such little restraint. Tis not oft my breasts meet with such a loving touch. Less oft still--[whimper]--to feel thy silken lips swathe my budding nipples!

[more passionate moans and gasps as he sucks your nipples]

Suck me, chosen undead! Suck my stiffened teat like a newborn babe! [shuddering moan] That's it! That's it! Slicken them! Maketh me ready to take thy firm erection betwixt my supple mounds!

[soft whimper]

Now, thou hath assumed a most threatening position. [soft chuckle] Thy manhood is standing taut, and aimed to striketh at my heaving chest. [sigh] Like an assassin's blade, fixed to plunge into my very soul.

[long sensual moan]

If I'd been none the wiser, I'd fear thee a craven hollow, come to still my beating heart. [soft chuckle] Oh, mighty slayer--I beseech thee, do not malign my queenly flesh. Wherefore wouldst thou take my life, when thou couldst take me into thine loving arms instead?

[long gentle kiss]

Chosen undead. Tis time. I beg of thee, thrust forth into my bosom's fissure. Use my bountiful breasts to hasten thyself to a decisive climax.

(whispering)  
Sheath thyself in my tits.

[soft moaning and groaning as he begins to fuck your breasts]

My my. Thou art buried to the hilt and yet--[moan]--thine tip has yet to strike my breastbone. [giggle] Worry not, my chosen lover, I am sure this is not a failing of thy virility. The bounty betwixt my heaving breasts is simply too much for any man to conquer.

[continued moaning and groaning]

But I will thank thee. [sigh] For though my bust doth eclipse thine manhood, thy throbbing pulse and thy pooling essence art nearly more than I can bear. [moan] I canst feel thy warm honey seeping down unto my stomach. [gasp] Tis a warm, welcomed feeling unlike any other.

[continued moaning and groaning]

How thou'st leaketh for me. Thy gentle thrust, thine flushed expression--dost thou findeth my breasts so alluring? [gasping moan] I canst tell by thine impassioned grunts that my lips speaketh true. Chosen undead, thou art welcome to thrust with all thine might. Savage my bosom, and let thy seed findeth its way home near my heart's refuge!

[intensified moaning and groaning]

Tis clear by thy gasps and moans that thou art nearing thine moment of fertile ecstasy. Of course, I shall demand thou spurtest forth betwixt my breasts. [whimper] Do not dare withdraw before thou'st finished! I wish to feel a hearty pulse and the warm release of thy seed upon my chest.

[continued moaning and groaning]

Even now, I feel thy pulse resonating through thy manhood. [gasp] Tis as if our hearts beat as one, fluttering in both chest and cock, with nary a moment's rest! [moan] Let this, our seething passion, be a solemn oath--one that seals our bond forever more!

[long shuddering moan]

Chosen undead! Thine services are needed! Spray forth thy fertile essence within my glistened tits! Let a rushing river of seed flow from my midriff to my aching folds. Holdeth back no longer! Cum forth, chosen undead! Let loose with nay restraint! Paint my canvas white with burning passion!

[sharp cries and moans as he ejaculates between your breasts]

[heavy breathing]

(satisfied tone)  
Thou hath done it. Thy fertile seed pools betwixt my breasts. [long sigh] I can *feel* it . . . running down my chest . . . dripping unto my stomach . . . and settling, gently, upon my blooming flower.

[satisfied moan]

Many thanks upon thee, chosen undead. Thou hath bathed me in thy love, and warmed my aching heart. Let me taste thine essence off my breast.

[sound of you sucking your finger clean after tracing it across your chest]

[sigh of satisfaction]

Delicious! I dare say the best I've yet encountered. Thy seed is sweet, and clings to my throat.

[audible swallowing sound]

Come hither, child. Taste it for thyself.

[sweet moans and soft giggles as he licks the cum from your breasts]

Now, swallow. Let thy fertile essence permeate thine body. Ease it down, my love. That's~ it. Swallow for me. Drink it down. All of it.

[soft chuckle]

A fine performance, I should say. Thou hath done very well thus far. [moan] But I can see thou art growing hard once more. It seems thou hath rekindled thyself with thine own seed. [sigh] Very well, let this be the second act of our auspicious union. Cometh to me once more. Lay thyself upon my slickened grace, and position thyself at my entrance. That's it. [moan] Very good.

(seductive tone)  
Look. Looketh down here. Dost thou not see? My flower gapes for thee. It welcomes thee into its warm embrace. [shuddering moan] Chosen undead, *fill* me. Let me feel every *inch* as thou parts my unyielding, queenly passage.

[long shuddering moan with intermittent gasps and whimpers as he sinks into you]

Give *all* of thyself to me!

[long sensual sigh as he bottoms out]

(passionate tone)  
By the flame! Thou art--[gasp]--thou art sunken deep to the base! I can feel thee pressed flush against the mouth of my womb! [sigh of satisfaction] Thou mayst not hath been able to overwhelm my breasts, but thou hast *conquered* my aching loins! [moan] Now, my chosen one, thrust deep and true! On this day, we shall conceive a *true* heir--one to rule for evermore!

[passionate moans and gasps as he fucks you]

Yes! Yes! Rut me! Breed me! Strike my womb as though thou mean'st to break it! [crying moan] I am nay but a sleeve for thy raging hardness! Nay but a sheath for thy shining sword! [shuddering gasp] Oh, how my nectar flows for thee! How *wet* I am for thee!

[continued moans and gasps]

That's right! That's right! *Bury* thine face in my slathered breasts! Drinketh the fruit of thine loins that stains them still! Keep thrusting thine hips!

[long shuddering moan followed by a satisfied sigh]

Yes! By all the sun's shining rays, yes! [moan] With every thrust of thine hips--with every stroke of thine tongue--[whimper]--the hour of my impregnation draws near.

(seductive whisper)  
I should like to gaze in your eyes when thou seedeth me . . . so take thy fill. T'would be a shame if thou succumbed to the breathless haven betwixt my breasts. [soft chuckle]

[intensified moaning as he picks up the pace]

(passionate tone)  
Oh, I'm close! I-I can feel something--a wave of pleasure growing within me--within my very loins. [shuddering moan] But tis not the time. Not yet. I shall resist as best I can--[whimper]--so I may writhe and spasm around thy spurting cock!

[continued moans and cries as you approach orgasm]

Chosen undead, I beg of thee, unlatch thine tender lips from my budding teat so thou mayst look me in the eye. Thou art pulsing now--thine climax grows near. [gasp] That's it. That's it! Look at me. Let me see thy face. [soft giggle] Thou art beautiful, truly. [gentle kiss] My beautiful lover, swathed in my loins, preparing to shoot forth with nay a care in the world.

[giggling moan and a hearty sigh]

Tis time, my love! Release inside me! Let loose a mighty haul of frothy cream *deep* within my fertile passage! Let it splash against my waiting womb! [intense moan] Feel me, chosen undead! Feel me as I clamp down around thee! I'm--I'm~

[improv orgasm as you feel him unleash a massive load inside you]

K-keep spurting, my love! Give it *all* to me! Every drop thou can muster! Let it come!

[shuddering groan as he finishes]

[heavy breathing]

(exhausted tone)  
Yes . . . yes . . . that's it . . . let thyself breathe . . . just breathe~ . . . mhmm, like that. [long satisfied sigh] I must confess . . . I've taken lovers from far and wide over my many years . . . but never--not even in my dreams--hast any man, living or dead, filled me so . . . completely.

[shuddering sigh]

Thou hath flooded me. [soft chuckle] I can hardly wait to see it spillest forth when thou withdraws. [soft sigh] Twill be quite a mess, indeed.

[long shuddering moan as he pulls out of you]

(amazed tone)  
By the flame! Thy seed is spilling. . . *everywhere*! [gasp] Thou hath turned me into a gushing fountain! And thy cock! It . . . it remains *so* hard! And larger, still, than even before! [sigh] How couldst it be possible? After releasing so much, no less.

[soft gasp of understanding]

(musing tone)  
Of course . . . the lord souls are beckoning thee. Their power hast . . . taken thy cock under their control. They wilt not let thee rest until the newborn lord of sunlight graces my womb. Only then, wilt the dark sign fade from thine flesh.

[long sigh]

Chosen undead, I know I have asked much of thee this day, but please, if thou can findeth the strength, I beseech thee . . . take me one last time. Giveth me one last gentle spurt and I shall let thee rest.

(short pause)

[soft chuckle] Of course, my love. Thou hath done so much . . . I would be happy to finish thee on thine back. [gentle kiss] Please . . . rest easy and lay thyself down upon the soiled sheets beneath thee. [giggle] We've made quite the mess, have we not?

[groan as you straddle him]

(nervous tone)  
I must confess, I am . . . doubtful thou should fit with such a generous length. [sigh] But I shall take thee nonetheless. I shall--[groan]--sink down upon thee . . . and~

[long shuddering moan as you sink down on him]

(shocked tone)  
Be still my heart! I--[whimper]--I thought thou wast big *before*. [shuddering moan] But *this* . . . this is almost too much to bear! [gasp] Tis a frightful whim, indeed, to think what wouldst happen if I took thee to the hilt. [moan] I shudder to even imagine . . .

[soft moans and gasps as you gently ride him]

(seductive tone)  
Look. Down here. [giggling sigh] Dost thou see? The seed from our prior exchange is *seeping* down thy slender cock. [sigh] We're making such a filthy mess! And, gods, the *smell*! Such an intoxicating scent.

[continued moans and gasps]

That's right. That's~ right, darling. Rest thine stalwart hands on my bucking hips. Guide my movements as our loins clash and slap against one another!

[intensified moaning; riding harder now]

Th-thou'st grown even larger still! Such a strange sensation! [gasping moan] I think--[whimper]--I think I'd like to welcome thee into the heart of my womb. [long sigh] Wilt thou do it? [gasp] Wilt thou plunge deeper than any man hath dared to plunge?

[nervous moan]

(passionate tone)  
Do it! Pull me down unto thine length! [crying sigh] It's alright, my love. Just one welcomed lance of pain, and we'll be there. Now! Sink me to the hilt!

[long passionate moan as he pushes against your cervix, trailing off into a frightful scream as he tears through into your womb]

(pained, frantic tone)  
Praise the sun! [moan] I've nay felt such seething pain nor such whorish delights in all my life! [cry of pain] I just *knew* it! A woman's womb was *meant* to be filled with cock!

[frantic, desperate cries and moans]

Harder! Harder! Rut me bloody if thou must! [moan] Use me as thy broodmare! Breed me like a screaming harlot! Do it! Ravage me! Don't *dare* relent!

[panic breaths and moans]

Art thou cumming?! [gasp] Yes! Of course I want to feel thee spurt inside! Cum forth, chosen undead! Bathe my womb in soothing sunlight! Grant me the honor of bearing thy child! [gasping moan] I'll do it gladly, my love! Just cum deep! As deep as possible! I--I--I--I'm cumming! Cometh with me!

[improv earth-shattering orgasm]

This is it! This is what I wanted! Fill me with a goodly heir! [gasp] Every. Last. Drop~!

[panic breaths and gasps as you come down]

(exhausted, utterly fulfilled tone)  
Thou hath done it. [gasp] Thou hath linked the flame within. I am . . . yes, there can be no doubt. [passionate kiss] I am with child. [soft chuckle] A child . . . planted by *thee*.

[continued gasps and breaths]

No! I beg of thee! Do not withdraw. I should like to remain plugged so that none may spill. [gentle kiss] Stay inside.

[long satisfied sigh]

Canst thou feel it? [giggle] Thou art marked with the dark sign nevermore. [soft kiss] Be proud, my love. For, from this day, and every day forth, thou shall be cursed to feel the sting of endless death no longer.

[gentle moan]

Thou shalt only feel thine sweet release but once more, and it shall come far from now. [long gentle kiss] In the meanwhile . . . thou shall stay here, with me. I shall like thee by my side when I birth our child. [kiss] It shall happen here, on the very bed upon which we conceived.

[soft chuckle]

Yes, my love, I should like to feel thee inside on *every* day, for the rest of our days. Anything less would be a most grievous disappointment.

[long gentle kiss]

Rest now, my love. Thou art safe with me. No harm shall befall thee on my watch. [soft kiss] Let thine eyes grow heavy, and thine body sink into the bed. [gentle kiss] Let the veil of sleep take thee into its warm embrace. [soft kiss] Goodnight, my darling. Mayst thou be one with the sunlight for evermore.


End file.
